


Stone and Paper

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Varric meets one of the Heroes of Ferelden. He isn't impressed.
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Stone and Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/gifts).



"And that is how we made it back in one piece." Cheers meet the end of the story and Varric waves everyone away.

"That is a load of nugshit."

Varric recognises an Orzammar accent, even after its owner has probably spent years on the surface. They tend to fall into two categories. Superior arrogance or snarky belligerence and no amount of time will change that.

No need to guess this one as the dwarf looks down her nose at him. Annoying that even dwarves can do that to him sometimes, being a few inches taller would have been nice.

"If I only told true stories they'd be boring."

She sniffs, "yes, well. I suppose allowances have to be made, the surface doesn't have proper memories."

He rolls his eyes. "If you liked it that much, why did you leave?"

Her haughty look fractures for just a moment. "That," she says as she slides back into disdain, "was not my decision."

"Didn't watch your back?" He asks with a grin. She has to be a once noble.

She makes a huffing sound. He can see cracks forming in that icy exterior. "More like I watched the wrong back."

"Would you like a drink? It's not up to Orzammar's standard but Cabot at least has something more decent than nugpiss."

She sighs, eyes roaming around the tavern and clearly finding it wanting. "I doubt I'll find anywhere else to get a drink will I?"

"Unless you raid the Inquisitors wine cellar, no."

She hums, "it could be worse. I could have drawn the short straw and be on my way up to Weisshaupt."

Varric shivers, that's a long way to travel. He's halfway to the bar before he realises, very belatedly who he must be talking to if she could have been going to Weisshaupt. That must be the illustrious Warden Aeducan.

He wonders if the memories that recorded her as a Paragon also recorded her attitude. Probably not. Which is why he'll stick to his paper and he'll make sure he gets her just right. He wouldn't want to lie about a Paragon after all.


End file.
